


a study in domesticity

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cooking Dinner, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Parrish, please tell me you haven’t been living off hot pockets and instant ramen since you’ve moved here.”</p><p>or: 'in ur otp who is the one trying to live off of hot pockets and instant ramen and who is the one who forces the other to do actual grocery shopping.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	a study in domesticity

“Parrish, please tell me you haven’t been living off hot pockets and instant ramen since you’ve moved here.”

He wants to say no, because when he did first move here he was all about eating and staying healthy, cooking his own dinner from scratch and bringing in his own lunch to the station instead of eating out like the other deputies. He even remembers his playful quip to Jared when he was about to deactivate a bomb that ended up not being a bomb, _anyone can look healthy if they eat right and exercise._

Well, that all changed when he got sucked into the supernatural. He started taking longer shifts at the station— _way_ longer shifts, and when he wasn’t at work or spending time with Lydia trying to figure out more about his powers, he was sleeping on his couch because some days he wouldn’t even have enough energy to make it to his bed, let alone have the energy or time to make a home cooked meal for himself. So hot pockets and instant ramen was the way to go.

“I, uh…,” he stumbles on his words, watching as the strawberry blonde straightens herself up from where she was peering into his refrigerator and turns to look at him disapprovingly.

“That’s it,” she says, eyes narrowing at him, “there’s no way I’m letting you eat any of that crap that you call food. Let’s go, you’re coming grocery shopping with me _right now._ ”

 

&.

They take his car, which Lydia affectionately calls a “mom car” just to tease him, and she drives them down to the only supermarket open in town at ten o’clock at night.

“You know, you really don’t have to,” he tells her as they enter the store that’s mostly empty, which isn’t a surprise at this time of night.

She grabs one of the baskets sitting near the double doors and tosses him a smile over her shoulder as she pushes the basket into his chest, making him grab it. “I know, but I _want to_ ,” she emphasizes as she skips ahead of him, her floral skirt twirling around her thighs and averting his gaze for a second. “Now c’mon. We’re heading to the produce section first.”

The produce section is conveniently connected to the meat section and Lydia decides that their menu for dinner tonight will be chicken stir fry with rice. “It’s easy to make, packed full of veggies, and delicious,” she offers while tossing a packet of chicken breast into the basket.

“I bet it is.” He raises a curious brow then, “but I can’t quite remember when I invited you over for dinner?” He says it all with good humor of course, a slither of a smile twitching on his lips, and she knows it.

It makes her huff, mock offended, her own smile appearing on her lips. “I invited myself. Got a problem with that, deputy?”

He chuckles and smiles back. “Not at all.”

As they continue their shopping, it doesn’t take long for Jordan to realize that Lydia’s quite serious when it comes to grocery shopping and he finds it pretty cute. He watches her weigh certain fruits carefully in her hands, examining the color closely and checking the firmness within her fingertips. He even watched her sniff a honeydew melon. He tries to hold in his laughter, but then he ends up sniggering and it catches her attention, making her whip around on her heel to look at him, brows furrowed.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” he says in between chuckles as he tries to catch his breath, “it’s so cute—you’re so cute.” He doesn’t realize he says it until he says it, and he expects a witty remark or something flirtatious in return from her, but instead he gets none of that. What he does get, _however_ , is the sight of a blush dusting across Lydia’s cheekbones that he knows for one isn’t because of makeup.

It makes him wonder when was the last time someone called her _cute._

Her gaze falls shyly as a smile spreads across her lips, and he can’t help but smile too. She places a bag of fruit into the basket and he notices the beat of silence between them as she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, letting the silence grow until she finally raises her eyes to look up at him again.  
  
“It’s—important to smell fruit, you know,” she says, trying her best to sound serious and composed. “But of course, you wouldn’t know that since you haven’t gone grocery shopping in a year!”

“ _Hey_ , I’ve gone grocery shopping. Where do you think I got my supply of instant ramen and hot pockets from?” He grins as he follows her towards the ice cream section while balancing their basket in his arm, and even though her back’s turned to him, he can just imagine the smile on her face as she rolls her eyes.

 

&.

“Lydia, if you come grocery shopping with me every time, I’m pretty sure I’m gonna need to buy a bigger refrigerator.”

She opens the door for him as he makes his way through, balancing the three _supposedly_ heavy grocery bags in his arms. He can’t really feel how heavy they are due to his supernatural abilities, and he’s pretty sure he could probably carry six more the same weight, while maybe even giving Lydia a piggyback ride.

“Shhh, you won’t regret it when you eat actual food tonight,” she replies with a grin, leading him into his kitchen.

He removes the extra fat and skin from the chicken breast like she instructs him to do so while she chops carrots, garlic, ginger, and bell peppers on a cutting board. He can’t help but feel slightly strange, because although Lydia’s been over his apartment numerous times before, it’s the first time they’re both standing in his kitchen and taking their time to cook a meal instead of ordering out, and no matter how hard he tries to ignore the domesticity of the situation—going grocery shopping together and now _cooking together_ , he can’t.

“That smells good,” he tells her when she starts sauteing vegetables in a pan along with some soy sauce, the delicious aroma filling the air.

Lydia smiles as she stirs it all together. “Just wait until you eat it. It’s gonna taste even better.”

He doesn’t doubt her either, and after they add the chicken pieces and let that fry over the stove for a while, they cook some rice in a dingy rice cooker he totally forgot he had in the first place, and just like that, they have a delicious home cooked meal. And from the first bite he takes, it definitely _is_ delicious.

“Wow, maybe you’re right. I should go grocery shopping more often,” he says while stuffing another spoonful of rice and chicken into his mouth.

“Told you so,” she quips playfully while flashing him a triumphant grin as she stabs her fork into some vegetables, and it’s a look that he’ll honestly never get tired of seeing.

 

&.

After dinner, they wash dishes together.

He washes and Lydia dries, and it goes together so seamlessly that it almost feels like they’ve been doing this forever. Going grocery shopping together, cooking dinner, and then cleaning up after. The domesticity overwhelms him again as he hands her a plate, their fingers gently touching but it’s not awkward or weird or anything. It’s probably not perfect either, but it’s perfect to him. And he’d be lying if he said it isn’t something he wants—whatever _it_ is. He likes Lydia’s company, her presence, their playful banter, her intelligence, her wit, and he’s sure that she feels the same way to a certain extent.

Whether there’s more to it, he might never know, but it’s okay because he’s perfectly fine with where they’re at now.

He’s so engrossed in his thoughts that he doesn’t even realize when Lydia’s stopped drying and went on her phone, his attention only directing towards her when the sound of an upbeat song fills his ears. He turns to look at her and sees her smiling and shimmying her hips to the tune and it makes a smile curve up on his own lips as he raises a questionable brow at her.

“Why does it feel like I’m seeing a whole new side of Lydia Martin today?”

She grins and takes his hands into her own. “Dance with me.”

And he does, because who is he to say no to a dance request from the strawberry blonde? He’s not the best dancer, hell, he’s pretty sure the last time he danced was at his high school senior prom, but it’s worth it if he gets to see the way Lydia laughs at his ridiculous dance moves.

When the song finishes, another one comes on, with a much slower tune. But they fall together easily without any awkwardness, as if the same way they’re drawn to death, they’re also drawn to each other. Jordan’s hands rest slightly around the curve of her waist and he can feel his heart hammering in his chest as she wraps her arms around his neck, resting her head comfortably against the curve of his shoulder as they slowly sway together to the song’s melody.

“Parrish?”

“Hm?”  
  
“Tonight was nice,” she murmurs, her warm breath hitting against his neck.  
  
He tries not to smile into her hair from her comment, but he can’t help it. “You know, you can call me Jordan,” he says, not realizing right away the weight of his statement until he’s said it. “I mean, only if you want,” he quickly adds, hoping he hasn’t crossed any boundaries that have made her uncomfortable.

She stays silent for a few seconds until she finally speaks up. “I prefer Parrish.”

Her answer makes his heart sink a little, but he doesn’t say anything about it, just nods quietly. He should have expected it, but what he doesn’t expect is what she does next.

She stands on her tip toes so that her mouth is close to his ear, making him freeze as he feels her lips against his earlobe. “Besides,” she whispers, sending a warm rush down his spine, “I need to save something to call you in bed, right?”

Her words send a blush crawling up to the tips of his ears and down his neck, making his whole face burn up. He’s speechless while she goes back down on her heels, devious smile on her features as she buries her face into his shoulder once more.

“I…I, uh, can’t argue with that,” he manages to muster stupidly, which only ends up making her laugh and him smile sheepishly, as he enjoys the feeling of her safe and secure in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this "domesticity" series because writing domestic fluff comes easily to me and i really want to write but it's harder for me to write longer works now because of class! they'll end up being stand alone one shots, but i'm not sure if i'll just post them as separate chapters to this fic or as completely separate works. :)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
